guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leviathan Pits
Explanation of revert: the stuff in Leviathan Pits/Quests is wrong. Please stop adding it. The name of Infortunatos Maxeles is wrongly written there as Informant Maxeles. Same with the spelling of Turimachus and Rixonon, which you can verify by reading the relevant articles and looking at the screenshots. Hank 19:24, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :The quest modules is part of the standard formatting of Location articles. It is used by more than just their skill articles. If the info in the module is wrong, edit it to correct it. Specifically, Quests (Factions)#Leviathan Pits also uses the module (the entire Quests (Factions) article was candidate for deletion when another anon put the delete tag in the module). Due to the Revert once policy, I'm going to let you change it back, or wait 24 hours. -PanSola 19:30, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Uh... so what should I change to correct the mistakes? Can you tell me just which links to correct and fix the rest? Thanks. I can prove everything with screenshots. Hank 19:33, 11 May 2006 (CDT) (I am the same user as above -- my proxy changes its IP often.) :::First, change Leviathan Pit's to the previous version before you edited it. Then click on the "edit" link next to "Leviathan Pits" under the "Quests" subheading, and edit that module. -PanSola 19:36, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::All right, but why are you calling articles modules? That totally threw me off earlier. Is that some GuildWiki jargon? Hank 19:39, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I think so, not really sure where it came from. It means sub-articles whose main purpose of existence is to be included by other articles. -PanSola 19:40, 11 May 2006 (CDT) It is stated that completing Gyala Hatchery Mission is the only way to reach Leviathan Pits. This is incorrect. After finishing Unwaking Waters Mission as Kurzick you can leave Harvest Temple into Luxon Territory and walk throuth Silent Surf to Seafarer's Rest, north through Rhea's Crater to Gyala Hatchery Explorable and south into Leviathan Pits.--24.91.25.188 17:01, 19 September 2006 (CDT)Oscar :The above comment is not completely correct. I have a character who finished the Unwaking Waters mission as a Kurzick, who can leave Harvest Temple into Unwaking Waters explorable, but cannot enter the Luxon territory. I believe certain quest completion is required to go in there. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:14, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::You need to have reached Unwaking Waters on the other side through normal means before behing able to exit on that site in Explorable. (confirmed both as luxon and kurzick) --Theeth (talk) 17:32, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Seagulls Seagulls fly about in here :) — Skuld 07:14, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :You stand around in outposts and... watch birds? Kessel 07:16, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :: Is this the 1st recorded occurance of a Guild Wars "twitcher"? ;o)--JP 07:19, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::Lawl, I just noticed that. This place ownzzzz 76.64.186.175 12:09, 25 July 2007 (CDT) The ship That ship parked in LP is awesome. It would be totally worth owning this area just to climb up on the ship. (You can do it during the Gyala Hatchery mission, but everyone thinks you're weird and tells you to get off. Suckers). -Auron 01:30, 20 October 2006 (CDT) : I think it's a giant mechanical crab as stated in the manual, and the "ship" in Gyala Hatchery is also a giant mechanical crab. 172.189.134.134 07:48, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::i think its accessible by guildies who own the LP outpost, but not sure82.36.244.186 16:28, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::As I'm entering this the alliance I'm in owns the outpost. There isn't much to see on top of this crab. 00:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Problem with getting there.. Hi there, I just wanted to buy the Elite Luxon armor for one of my old characters but it seems like I just can't get there.. Elder Rhea is not offering me any quests, the gate guard at Gyala Hatchery won't let me in, and even Hylas says he won't let me go to Unwaking Waters. I am probably just missing something, could anyone help? btw I also have more luxon than kurzick faction and I've already completed the whole campaign with the character. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 20:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Try talking to a monk henchie (forgot the name) at Maatu Keep. Befriending the Luxons is probably what you need. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Quest added:Journey to Cavalon.. Well, thats gonna be a long way :P Thanks, it really was that hench (Jamei). ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 21:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC)